The present disclosure relates to a data generating device and a data generating method, and a data processing device and a data processing method, and particularly to a data generating device and a data generating method, and a data processing device and a data processing method, which allow a desired combination of a plurality of kinds of data to be easily selected as reproduction objects.
MP4 is a file format for storing data coded by an MPEG-4 (Moving Picture Experts Group phase 4) system or the like, and is defined in ISO/IEC 14496. MP4 is described in JP-T-2006-507553, JP-T-2005-524128, JP-T-2005-527885, JP-T-2005-525627, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-227633 (referred to as Patent Documents 1 to 5 respectively, hereinafter), for example.
In the past, AV (Audio Video) data such as a main image (Video), audio (Audio), a secondary image (Subtitle), and the like is stored in an MP4 file on a track-by-track basis. Incidentally, a track is a unit of AV data that can be managed independently. In addition, in an MP4 file, tracks of a same kind (for example main images, audio, secondary images and the like) can be grouped.